Complicated
by ARcoKill
Summary: Kaoru Matsubara nunca se intimida, es dura como una roca, pero, hay algún momento en el cual todos lloramos y nos sentimos débiles. Song-Fic, "Complicated" de Avril Lavigne


_**Song-Fic, este Song-Fic esta dedicado a Kaoru y Butch, la canción es de: Avril Lavigne y se titula: Complicated. El fic no tiene mucho que ver con la canción, pero bueno jeje :D.**_

_Uh huh__  
__Life's like this__  
__Uh huh, uh huh__  
__That's the way it is__  
__'Cause life's like this__  
__Uh huh, uh huh__  
__That's the way it is_

P.O.V Kaoru

Estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia mi casa, ya que acababa de salir de mi entrenamiento de "skateboard", y estaba toda sudada.

Todo iba bien, hasta que me encontré con 2 chicas que pararon mi paso rápidamente.

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
You will see 

De repente las dos me señalaron un Ferrari rojo precioso, en el cual había 2 chicas mas sentadas, y atrás del todo, 4 chicos que hablaban de guarrerías.

Solo me limite a rodar los ojos y a observar como se dirigían 'animadamente' hacia el vehículo, mientras me miraban con burla, como si creyeran que eso me afecta, hay que estar demente para pensar eso.

I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
But you become

Pensé que esas chicas eran diferentes, pero al parecer, son igual de idiotas que todas las demás. Todas las chicas de mi clase son estúpidas, excluyendo a Momoko y Miyako, ya que ellas son mis mejores amigas, y nunca las llamaría estúpidas.

A no ser que me hicieran algo, pero, no lo creo, ellas dos son muy leales, y eso me alegra.

Seguí caminando, pero, lo malo es que ese coche me seguía, ¿para qué? ¿acaso querían hacerme sentir mal? Ni en sueños

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me 

Una chica morena se acababa de bajar del coche con su supuesto novio, se habían puesto delante mío y se han empezado a besar salvajemente.

La verdad, me han dado arcadas. Nunca había visto a ninguna persona besarse de ese modo en toda mi vida, parecía que se van a comer el uno al otro.

De todos modos, les he ignorado como he podido y he seguido andando, pero ahora con paso rápido. No quería que esa panda de imbéciles siguiera molestándome.

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

Actúan como unas niñas pequeñas, tan mimadas y acarameladas, dan asco.

Es tan repugnante ver a gente así, pero, por desgracia, el mundo esta lleno de gente así, con que no se puede hacer nada al respecto.

He seguido andando tanto como he podido hasta dejarlos atrás, parece ser que ya se han cansado de seguirme, pero solo ellos.

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up, like you're somethin' else

Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
You're makin' me

Lo que me faltaba, ahora Himeko y su "pandilla" estaban delante mío con una sonrisa burlona en cada horrible rostro de esas perdedoras.

Cada una llevaba un vestido rosa muy pomposo, son horribles, tienen lacitos por todas partes. Se parecen a unas bolas de billar. No pude evitar oprimir una risita.

Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
Take off, all your preppy clothes  
You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
When you become 

Las tres perdedoras se ponen rojas de la vergüenza y empiezan a enviarme unos penosos insultos. Deberían tomar clases de palabrotas, porque la verdad, no se les da muy bien.

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Les devuelvo los insultos sin ningún problema, y después sigo mi camino. La verdad me dan mucha lastima, intentan intimidarme, pero les es inútil. Soy dura como una roca y a mi nadie me intimida.

Aunque hay que admitir que algunos comentarios que hacen si son muy hirientes.

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no 

Al final de tanto andar, se me olvido a donde tenia que ir, con que me dirigí a un parque abandonado por el que nadie pasaba, y me recargue en el tronco de un árbol.

Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me 

Cerré mis ojos un momento y empecé a pensar en mis cosas.

¿Algún día conseguiré un novio? Momoko y Miyako ya lo consiguieron hace unos meses. Brick y Boomer se les declararon el primer día de instituto, fue muy cursi para mi gusto. Pero si fue muy bonito, a Miyako hasta se le escapo alguna que otra lágrima.

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(Yea yea)  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no 

De repente siento que una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla, acaso.. ¿acaso estaba llorando? Parece ser que si, porque después de la primera vinieron muchas mas.

¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Me estoy haciendo débil? Diablos.. estúpidas lágrimas.

De repente siento una mano secándome las lágrimas. Pestañeo un par de veces para ver si era un sueño, y al seguir sintiendo el contacto, levantó la vista lentamente.

Hay estaba mi enemigo mortal, el hermano mediano de los novios de mis 2 mejores amigas, el rey de los idiotas, Butch Him.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte mientras me secaba rápidamente las lágrimas

-Pasear…. ¿por qué llorabas?- me preguntó con un semblante serio ¿en verdad le preocupaba?

-No te importa- dije levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia mi casa, había sido un día muy movido

-Hey, espera- me dijo mientras me agarraba de brazo, lo cual hizo que me volteara a verle

-¿Qué quieres Butch? No estoy de humor- exclamé mientras bajaba la mirada, intentando contener las lagrimas, que por alguna extraña razón querían volver a salir

De repente Butch me apego a su cuerpo y me abrazo, pero ese abrazo no vino solo, ya que después me miro a los ojos y me beso.

Me quede inmovilizada un momento, pero después correspondí al beso.

Fue un momento mágico, y perfecto.

_**¿Y bien? ¿Se me dan bien los Songs-Fics? ¿O no debería volver a hacer ninguno como este nunca mas? Si este fic llega a 10 o 9 reviews, hago otro XD, os quiero, reviews, compartirlo y favoritos ^^.**_


End file.
